As a related-art abnormality detection device for a resolver, a device described in Patent Literature 1 has been proposed, for example. In the abnormality detection device described in Patent Literature 1, sin2θ+cos2θ is calculated based on a sine signal and a cosine signal. When the calculated value is out of a predetermined normal range, the occurrence of an abnormality in the resolver is determined.